


Glitch

by Sinworks



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Wow this got kind of fucked up in retrospect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Written for a friend, who has decided and espoused that Ares is the sexiest of the Olympian cast.
Relationships: Ares/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187





	1. Unedited Version

"Lord Ares..."

Reflected in the orb of shining red light that smelled so much of gore was the cool countenance of the warmonger god. The corner of Zagreus' mouth twitched as he examined that face, trying to detect some mischief behind those eyes.

" _Why, my kin, for what reason do you look so disappointed? My favor lies in wait to help you slay your enemies all the more effectively. I trust you enjoyed the last one? Such beautiful displays of blood..._ "

"Yes, about that..."

" _Hmm?_ "

Subtlety and discretion did not feel like one of Ares' strong suits, so that meant that said god was seeing him from the waist (or, rather, chest) up, elsewise he'd have noticed exactly what was causing Zagreus' displeasure.

"My lord Ares, you know I am always thankful for your blessings, and they do always prove useful. There's just the tiny matter of...certain... _side effects_ you neglected to mention were involved with the last one?"

" _Side effects? Now what could you be re--ahh. Of course, **that**._"

'That' was the raging erection currently standing tall between Zagreus' thighs, so obnoxiously so that his robes could not hide it. He ground his teeth together as it throbbed incessantly and tried to keep his thoughts on the conversation, and not the delectable smell of blood emanating from the boon under his hand or how it felt so much like soft yet unyielding flesh; Ares did not look remotely displeased with himself, and this made the godling aggravated enough that biting his tongue right off might be the only thing left for him to stay within the bounds of polite (and safe) conversation.

"Your tone sounds so surprised, my gracious host, and yet I feel as though this is not news to you..."

_"Yes, I've seen it before. You should know, however, that it was not by my design! That's simply how the power of war goes sometimes. Certain individuals--gifted individuals, but a smidge 'off' from the rest of the population--form a closer, more **intimate** connection to the spirit of bloodshed than others when channeling the power of my boons. It is only proof that the potential of your killing efficiency is many leagues ahead of others. It is, how shall we call it...a glitch?"_

More and more, Zagreus was getting the sense that Ares was finding this funny. This soured his mood even further, and he was strongly considering washing this hands of this god both in terms of his future decisions and in the fountain when he finally arrived at the gates to Asphodel.

"My generous lord, if you were at all watching my latest battle, you would note how slowed and awkward my movements were by the time this 'glitch' had taken its toll. I fear that continuing to fight in this manner will lead not to more glorious displays of broken and bleeding bodies, but in my own swift and humiliating trip back to the house of my father. Perhaps we could fix this?"

_"Oh, but godling, I'm afraid I know of no way to do that. It has more to do with your soul than any quality of the blessing itself."_

"I _refuse_ to face my own father in a match to the _death_ with my cock behaving the way it is now!" Zagreus answered flatly, finally losing his patience and not caring one iota if his benefactor angered with him over it. "If you cannot rid me of this plague, good Ares, then I am afraid your blessings have become a liability to me and I can no longer accept them."

" _Hold on, now!_ " Ares said, a frown finally marring his too-calm smile. " _Let's not make any rash decisions! I would hate to see the relationship we've built so far come to such an unfitting end! You hold on down there, and I will make some modifications to this latest boon in an attempt to help you overcome your stiff, unrelenting problem._ "

 _When I get to Olympus_ , the prince thought, _I am decking him in his smug face._

The image of the war god dissolved from within the floating orb under him, and the lovely ambience of screaming and roaring men with it. Left with no conversation to focus on and no lives to take, Zagreus stood awkwardly, unable to keep his thoughts from wondering how incredibly sexy Than would be with his skin reddened from a sheen of blood, or how Megaera was so hot when she was kicking the unbridled hell out of some shade who deserved it, or how Theseus might actually be attractive if he were to shut his mouth for a while...

And the minutes dragged on. Simply standing there was driving him crazy, and he began to wonder just how technical a process it could be to change the nature of a divine blessing. Finally, the reddish fog in the orb solidified into the face of Ares once more.

" _Very well, friend, it took some work, but I believe I've got something for you. Simply accept this next blessing, and with it will come a...modification, shall we say. A little something designed to bottle up that excessive desire to bathe naked and endowed in the blood of your enemies. I should warn you, though, that this tampering does not come easy. The brighter your desire burns, the harder it will be to contain it. It may reach a threshold beyond which it cannot suppress you any further. So use the power I have given you to hasten your trip to the surface with all the more vigor._ "

"Many thanks, Lord Ares." Zagreus said, breathing hard and letting the boon's power flow into him.

The sensation was quite unusual. Yes, there was the typical rush of power and emotion into his body and brain, which in Ares' case evoked a strong urge to fight and kill, but it felt hot, too hot...first it burned, then it simply felt warm, and his body responded with almost painful excitement. Zagreus fell to his knees, a hand tightly gripping his shaft, unable and unwilling to deny it any further...before that heat rapidly cooled, and sharpened into something like ice running throughout his body. He gasped, limbs weak and fingers trembling, and he felt limp, and his phallus following suit with stunning speed.

"Hah, hah...that's....better..."

* * *

Ares had not misjudged his gift, nor the alterations behind it. After fighting through the fields of Asphodel, Zagreus had noticed something a tad wrong with himself. His heart, beating fast as it did during battle and pumping adrenaline through his veins, had felt oddly heavy. Like it was weighing down the other organs in his chest. This feeling had only increased when he began to fight through Elysium, and by the time he had faced Theseus and Asterius, his heart had literally skipped a beat. Such alarming sensations had continued and increased as he had fought his way through the Temple of Styx, and now he finally faced his father, Lord Hades, in battle. Zagreus was beginning to fear for himself if he didn't finish this fast enough, not merely that he would be the subject of some embarrassing happenstance, but that his body might actually break apart under the stress of his blessings.

" _Hyaaaaaah!_ "

The heat of battle carried him around the field like wind, his feet barely pattering across the snow as he outsped the blazing hot beams his father was propelling around himself in every direction. He was close, he could feel it. Soon the old man would fall, if he could just get a few more hits in...

" _Ghhrr!_ "

Stygius was buried halfway into his father's hip, and his vision flashed red, blood pounded in his ears. His father was lifting the spear, but he yanked the blade out and brought it down, cleaving him from shoulder to the very same hip.

"Blasted...brat..."

And the god of the Underworld fell, glaring daggers into his son as he sprawled onto his hands and knees, before being pulled down into the pool of blood to rise once more in his home.

"Finally..." Zagreus said, breathing a sigh of relief, though his body did not relax. His breathing continued, harsh and labored, and the symptoms of bloodlust stayed with him. Fearing, he gripped the handle of his sword tightly and held it determinedly towards the ground. There was nowhere to go but forward. Hesitantly, he trudged across the snow, intending to explore the surface world of the living, but he did not get very far.

Suddenly, he was overcome. His heart began to hammer into overdrive, and his body was overcome with sparks of pain and...pleasure?

"Damn it, Lord Ares..." he muttered under his breath.

He fell to his knees, the screams of wounded and dying men ringing in his ears, and the effect on his body was startlingly prompt. His heart was beating quite consistently now, and no longer felt heavy, but his whole form was now suffused with a dangerous heat that threatened to burn him alive from the inside out. His cock was rising, thickening, and he knew there was no hope resisting. There wasn't even any need to: he had barely touched himself when he spurted a length of rope from his cock, then another, then another...

He was spent, but his body did not exhaust, not yet. He wrapped his fingers firmly around his shaft and let himself be subsumed in images of fierce battle, of killing for glory, of letting viscera splash across his naked body... He did not last long. Less than a minute brought him another orgasm, and he continued further, achieving a third, and a fourth...

He did not bother to keep track, but figured that either by his eighth or ninth upheaval of bloodlust, he was finally too weakened to move. And just as well, too, as it seemed his body now felt like screaming at him in an agony he was, quite suddenly, not enjoying all that much. He laid back in the snow, thankful for the cold chill of it to forcibly freeze away whatever erotic desire remained in him.

"Haah....haaaaah.....hurgh..."

For a time, there was nothing but silence.

........

".....Aaaagh!"

Pain! It was shooting through him with a ferocity he'd not yet seen! Nothing had prepared him for this, this searing agony throughout his body! He felt his muscles tearing, his bones breaking, his body bleeding...! What was going on?! What was happening to him?

"AAAA _AAAAAA **AAARRRRRGGHHH**!_"

* * *

**💀💀💀**

_**♂ Unfortunately, both the prince of the Underworld and the god of war alike underestimated just how potent the backlash from the "modification" of the latter's blessing would be, and the resulting explosion of chaotic energies tore the young prince's body apart, sending him back to the depths below. ♂** _


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I go above and beyond for friends.

"Hah....hah....hah...."

Zagreus stood, holding the blade of Stygius buried deep in the snow and leaning on it for support. He had finally vanquished his father, and now he was free.

Finally..." the prince said, breathing a sigh of relief, though his body did not relax. His breathing continued, harsh and labored, and the symptoms of bloodlust stayed with him. Fearing, he gripped the handle of his sword tightly and held it determinedly towards the ground. There was nowhere to go but forward. Hesitantly, he trudged across the snow, intending to explore the surface world of the living, but he did not get very far.

Suddenly, he was overcome. His heart began to hammer into overdrive, and his body was overcome with sparks of pain and...pleasure?

"Damn it, Lord Ares..." he muttered under his breath.

He fell to his knees, the screams of wounded and dying men ringing in his ears, and the effect on his body was startlingly prompt. His heart was beating quite consistently now, and no longer felt heavy, but his whole form was now suffused with a dangerous heat that threatened to burn him alive from the inside out. His cock was rising, thickening, and he knew there was no hope resisting. There wasn't even any need to: he had barely touched himself when he spurted a length of rope from his cock, then another, then another...

He was spent, but his body did not exhaust, not yet. He wrapped his fingers firmly around his shaft and let himself be subsumed in images of fierce battle, of killing for glory, of letting viscera splash across his naked body... He did not last long. Less than a minute brought him another orgasm, and he continued further, achieving a third, and a fourth...

" ** _I see you're awash in the throes of bloodlust. Shall I come back later?_** "

Zagreus did not immediately register the words that had been spoken to him. There were several seconds in which he heard noise, but immediately dismissed it as another battle order echoing in his head with the cries and yells, in which time he continued panting and pulling at his cock. What finally snapped him out of it was the feeling of something wet hitting his cheek. Wet and warm. He paused, bringing his right hand up from between his legs to touch his face, and it came away red. This wasn't surprising given the battle that had just raged a few minutes ago, but something liquid had definitely hit his face. While examining his hand, the source made itself clear: another drop of blood hit the back of his palm. Another his his bare chest. More drops were landing on his arms, thighs, face...it was raining blood.

"Let's try this again...Zagreus, prince of the Underworld, I'd like your attention."

His head snapped up. The voice had rung clear this time. In the distance, crunching across the steadily reddening snow, was a god. For it could only be a god, standing seven feet tall and bearing gold and bronze armor, a head of white hair blowing in the soft breeze unrestricted by the helmet he held under his arm. The face was familiar...Ares? The man held a sword by his side.

And like that, it did not matter who it was. Recognition and goodwill faded as the War inside of Zagreus recognized that this was another chance for _battle_ , another person he could **kill**. He scrambled to his feet, a tangle of clothes hindering him until they fell away in a heap behind him. Grabbing Stygius, the prince broke into a sprint, stiff cock swinging between his legs. He almost slipped in the sleet underneath his feet, but reached his target easily enough, who stood smiling and still. With a cry of killing intent, he swung Stygius down over the man's chest, intending to cleave him from shoulder to hip, and the screech of rent metal indicated he'd achieved this...but there was thud of a corpse falling to the ground. There was the sound of the two halfs of the breastplate hitting the ground, but...

"L...Lord Ares. I'm _so sorry_ , I--"

"Don't apologize boy, it's forgiven. You're still caught up in the violence, aren't you? It's a good thing I came to investigate, because you can't show up to Olympus like this. Now, what are we going to do with you?"

All of a sudden, his wrist was grabbed, and the blade he held yanked from his hand. Then, he was sent sailing backward, landing on the wet ground on his back. Sprawled, he looked up, confused. His heartbeat was still pounding in his head, his cock still throbbing with the aching urge to kill, fuck, or both...

There was another muffled thud, and he saw the god Ares striding towards him, chest free of its metal protection, and his lower half now as nude as his upper half, his legionnaire wear discarded. A long member stood proud between his legs. Zagreus' eyes trailed up his body, difficult to see in the worsening rain, but visible enough for him to make out that Ares was finely built, very finely indeed. His legs were spreading, just a bit, before he could stop himself. Still strolling towards him in a carefree manner, he saw the man's own sword discarded.

"So, how shall we free you of this unfortunate condition?"

He had reached Zagreus, standing inches away while the red rain streamed down his naked body. There was strength and power radiating from him. The godling figured that no matter what happened now, as long as _something_ happened, he was fine with it. His own Stygius was carefully pointed at him, connected with his neck.

"Shall I..."

The blade was being drawn gently down the length of his body, causing him to shudder as it crossed his chest and abdomen, and ended up at...

"...split you in two at the waist, perhaps?"

Zagreus nodded, cock throbbing, desiring pain, or pleasure, or both. With a smirk, the war god tossed aside the Stygius, too.

What happened next, happened very fast. Ares was over him, around him, _inbetween_ him, yanking his legs apart by the ankles, and grabbing him by the waist and pulling him towards himself. The pressing of cock inside ass was painful--the slickness of blood so warm and wet was delightful, but no substitute for olive oil--but Zagreus didn't care. He liked the pain, _loved_ it, wanted more of it. Ares' cock felt gargantuan as it stretched him so wonderfully, and there was no time wasted as Zagreus was pressed into the dirt and mercilessly _fucked_.

"Aaaaaaa _AAAAAAAGH!_ "

Oh, _yes_! That was what he _needed_! Sent onto his back and taken by the stronger warrior...

"Harder... _harder_... ** _harder_**!"

He didn't even realize, at first, that these words were escaping his lips instead of echoing in his head, but the war god rose to the challenge. Ares was bent over him, providing Zagreus the opportunity to wrap all of his limbs tightly around him, as if afraid he'd escape, aiming his moans and yells of pleasure directly in his ear. All he knew, all that his thoughts could fathom, was the never-ending ecstasy of being fucked, of the cock slamming into him, hitting his insides perfectly, stretching him, reducing him to a moaning mess...

And Zagreus started to lose himself...

* * *

_Some time later..._

"Aaaah, ahah, m-more, please..."

He still was not wrung dry of the bloodlust. More in control of himself, yes, but he needed this. Needed that thick shaft fucking him, for fear that if his momentary lover abandoned him now, he might go on a killing spree and actually bathe in blood. The rain coming down made that more or less redundant, true, but this was much preferable to venturing out into the surface world for the very first time and promptly trying to kill half of it. And it was also incredibly pleasurable.

"Fear not, Zagreus. I'm not quite through with you, yet."

Their animalistic sides had taken forever to fade, and it seemed their andophilic sides would take forever still to cool off. What power! What enthralling aura! He could do this for days, and perhaps he did...

* * *

Zagreus awoke with a start.

Light was streaming down on his face. He blinked, unused to it. Was this was daylight was like? It was so much brighter than down in the Underworld. As he continued to wake up, stretching and listening out, he realized that something was twittering and whistling. He was not sure what it was, but it sounded...yes, it sounded like something he'd heard in the ambience surrounding previous glowing boons offered by the gods. Artemis, or perhaps Demeter...birds? Yes, that must be what birds sounded like.

He sat up. The ground around him was hard, and neither cold nor hot. He recognized the shapes of trees around him. There was nothing to suggest anything that he remembered so vividly had happened at all...except the faint smell of blood lingering...and the fact that he was nude...and, now that he looked, the nude shape of Ares laying on the ground some few feet away, arms behind his head, as if he'd meant to fall asleep there.

"...Lord Ares?"

An eye on the war god's face snapped open, the shimmer of violence behind it fainter than usual.

"Ah, you're awake."

"Did...did that happen for you, too?"

"Of course it did." Ares answered. "Got to say, I've never been more impressed with a pupil. First you fight your way through the legions of the Underworld and slay even the God of the Dead, and then you take every ounce of cock I had to give. Quite fine, indeed."

Zagreus went red.

"There's no need to look like that. Really, be glad it was me whose blessing held you so ensorcelled. Were it, say, Dionysus, let alone Aphrodite, you would still be riding cock right now and might well be for a week or so. But nonetheless, I hope you had as good a time as I did."

"Um...my clothes, are they--?"

"Clean, just like yourself. Over there." Ares said, gesturing near a tree to a bundle of clothing, topped with the pauldron on which three canine skulls rested. Stygius was laid against the tree. Zagreus rushed to his feet and hurried over to clothe himself, examining himself as he did and finding his body spotless and undamaged. And, once he was properly robed, he realized that he felt no exhaustion, either. In fact, he felt great.

"And, are you going to...you know, get dressed?" he asked of the god.

"Me? Mmn, not for some time. I rather like it here, and may take something of a break until the proper violent spirit has returned to me. You may go wherever you wish. Take your time, of course, but do not dawdle meeting your other Olympian benefactors, they will want to see you. Oh, and of course, we'll tell them nothing of our little 'glitch', here, right?"

"Right." Zagreus said, cheeks flushed redder even than before. He retrieved his sword and headed off, walking perhaps a bit faster than was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story gratified you, you should subscribe to Sinworks. I'll have some more horny Hades stuff coming soon.


End file.
